legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Porky Minch
Porky Minch (A.K.A. "Pokey Minch" due to an error in translation) is a villain from the Earthbound universe. Porky Minch, also known as Pokey Minch (ポーキー・ミンチ''Pōkī Minchi''), is a character in EarthBound and Mother 3 (As its main antagonist), but also appears non-canonically in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A portly and obnoxious boy, he is Ness's neighbor in the suburbs of Onett and the older brother of Picky Minch. Porky's family seems to hold a grudge against Ness's, because his father, Aloysius Minch, allegedly loaned a few hundred thousand dollars to Ness's father (though Aloysius admits it could have been a lot less), and was never repaid. Although he and his father found work in Fourside as consultants for the city's mayor, the Minches continued to feud with Ness's family. Porky Minch Porky has served a lot of Villains but he Betrays Them His only Work for is Vilgax and Becomes a Secondary Villains After Vilgax and Discord Porky finally makes his move and with Dark Helmet tries to catch Sari Sundac for Meltdown but Skipper, Stan and Django thwart this and they defeat him. Porky now knowing a taste of The B Team must prepare himself for revenge. He decides to release Paddywhack but this attempt fails as well. Eventually he goes to face his brainwashed captives and Adam but he loses his immortality and is killed. Porky Minch during the story after Eobard arrives is recurited by Thawne alongside M.Bison and Vilgax to help him in his plan to ensure villains win and heroes lose. He works under The Joker who leads many of the heroes's previous villains in their revenge quest. The three work with Gus, Kingpin and Mike in setting a trap for former member Vilgax's allegiance Discord and work in taking the rest of Bender's posse with Bender away with Rip Hunter. This is shorted lived as he is killed by Skipper and his team during their attempt to do this and this causes Vilgax and Bison to consider escaping feeling it's not worth their time. LOTM - Tales from Ultra Despair Knights Porky Minch debuted as one of main antagonist in Ultra Despair Girls Story as he works with Warriors of Hope. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Allies: Vilgax, M.Bison, Liquid Snake, Denzel Crocker, Vega, Barlog, Dark Helmet, Wart, Hopper, Doopliss, Kaos, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, Super Zeros, Earl of Lemongrab, The Red Guy, Adon, Alec Trevalyn, Meltdown, Pigma Dengar, Ripto, Count Veger, Dark Samus, Pong Krell, Hugo Strange, Bertram Griffin, The Monarch, Vaati, Goliad, Pete, Eobard Thawne and The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Enemies: Ness, Lucas, Paula, Jeff Andonuts, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The P Team, Sebastian Shaw, Slade, Slade's Ensemble Trivia *Porky is the main villain in MOTHER 3 (EarthBound 2) But He was put in Vilgax's Group and Becomes his Right Hand Man. *When We See Slade Strikes Back when Snively Back Talks to his Uncle, Eggman,and Released a Monster who exactly look like Porky. *Porky Was Mentioned that VIlgax need a Computer Brain Wash and needs Porky. *Porky doesn't know who K'nuckles and his Team but Vilgax tells him about them. *Porky will probably scheme revenge on Skipper, Django, Stan and Sari later on *He is one of the main antagonists *He was in team H's first adventure as a secondary villain *Porky is one of daveg502's most hated villains. * Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters that hail from the Earthbound Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Third in Command Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Main Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:God Wannabe Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Major Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Villains Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Great New Empire Category:26 archenemies Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Deceased Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates